This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project focuses on the design and synthesis of boronated porphyrins and other molecules for boron neutron capture therapy of cancer. These compounds will subsequently be tested in small animals. Since this is predominantly a synthetic organic project, mass spectrometry is an extremely important aspect of the project for use in characterizing the compounds.